


cute

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, also rin thinks his lil sis is cute as hell, dealing with nanase parents headcanons, heavily implied rinharu, siblings fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin comes home from haru's house late on night to find his little sister asleep in his bed. matsuoka siblings fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very slice-of-life style kind of fic so let me explain stuff:  
> the situation is, haru's parents are coming home for a visit to him and haru doesn't want rin in the house when they get there, even though they always spend the weekends together at haru's house. so rin decides to go home instead of going back to the dorms, and gou, left alone, is sleeping in his bed. and that's where this small little thing picks up.  
> idk. i found this in my docs today and i didn't see a reason to post it, but my friends on tumblr told me to, and i don't like leaving fics tumblr-exclusive so here this thing is. i probably thought this situation up in my head one night but didn't want to make a whole fic about it and then this fic was born. enjoy, anyway.

Rin finds his little sister asleep in his bed when he gets home late at night. She’s lying on her side, hugging a pillow, her face calm. He can’t help but find it cute and can’t bring himself to move her.

With a soft smile, he changes into light clothes to sleep in. Sitting on the side of the bed, he takes the pillow from her hands and gingerly picks her up so as to not wake her up. He slips under the covers as quietly as possible, being careful with Gou in his arms. Settling down on his back, he maneuvers his sister to lie on him, the side of her face pressing against his collarbone.

She shifts a little, unconscious, and Rin brings a hand up to play with her hair gently, in an effort to keep her asleep. He leans down a little awkwardly to kiss her head to keep her at ease, but ironically it wakes her up.

“Big brother?” she mumbles, looking up at him sleepily. “Weren’t you spending the night at Haruka-senpai’s?”

Rin kisses her head again. “He doesn’t want me in the house when his parents get there.”

She gives him a confused look. “Why not?” Gou asks. Haruka isn’t the type of person to be embarrassed of his significant other.

“His dad’s… kind of a traditionalist,” he says, putting it lightly. “To come home and find his son in bed with another guy… I don’t think it’d go over well.”

Blinking tiredly, she nods, turning her head down to nuzzle against his collarbone again. “His mom’s okay with it, though?”

“Yeah,” her brother says with a yawn. “Haru’s a lot more closer with her. She already knows, so.”

The younger sibling makes a muffled affirmative sound, shifting a little. The other continues to play with her long hair, twisting it between fingers. A thought comes to him, and he speaks again.

“Why’re you in my bed in the first place?” Rin asks, almost chuckling.

Gou shrugs shyly. “I always sleep in your bed when I’m home alone,” she admits, snuggling further into him. “It makes me feel safer and less lonely.”

He actually does chuckle now, pushing her up further to kiss her cheek. “You’re too cute,” he mumbles, getting tired himself.

“I know,” she replies quietly, closing her eyes again.


End file.
